


Let's Leave It At That

by jaimeekate



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have a good day at work." Toby and Happy give their first date another shot. Part 6 of 100 Ways to Say I Love You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Leave It At That

Toby pulled the Monte Carlo into the parking space in front of Happy’s apartment. He pushed the gear shift into PARK, turned off the headlights, and killed the engine. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Happy in the passenger’s seat.

“Well...that was fun.” He gave a small smile, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment. The evening had gone so well that he wished it would never end. Maybe it didn’t have to end…

“I hope you had half as good of a time as I did. This one honestly one of the greatest nights of my life. Does it have to be over so soon?” He looked to her with big, pleading eyes. She huffed a laugh as she opened the door.

“Wait!” Toby stumbled out of the car and flew around to her side to open the door for her.

“I don’t need you holding doors for me, Toby.” said Happy as she stepped into the cool evening air.

“I know, but I want to. I want to do everything for you, if you’d let me.” He pushed the door closed and walked with her to the main door.  
They reached the door all too quickly and suddenly Happy felt a nervousness build up in her chest. The awkward silence was filled by the lingering, unspoken question: what happens now?

“Um...thank you.” said Happy. She tilted her head up to make eye contact but immediately lowered it again when she saw his dark eyes burying deep into her. She hated how she seemed to melt from the inside when she looked into his eyes. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and prayed that the dim light from inside the building would not be strong enough for Toby to see her blush.

“You’re welcome. I’d love to do this again. This was the first of many dates, right?” He could hardly contain the excitement in his voice. She wouldn’t look at him, and she was having trouble finding the right words.

“I...I don’t know. I had a good time tonight, I’m not going to lie. But honestly I don’t know the next step. Usually there’s part 2, which involves a lot of alcohol and significantly less clothing,” Happy deadpanned. Toby’s eyebrows shot up.

“Part 2 sounds really fun.” He smirked. She swung the small black bag she was clutching at his arm and he yelped in pain.

"I’m serious Toby! I really don’t know where to go from here. I don’t usually do the whole dating thing. I’m more for easy hookups in bars.” Her voice fell and Toby immediately felt a deep concern for her. She deserved so much better than what she was giving herself.

“Hey,” He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, “whatever you want to do next is what we’ll do. I’d prefer not to be flat-out rejected, but honestly it’s up to you where we go from here.” He laughed and let his hands fall to his sides. Her lips curled up in a smile as she looked up.

“I don’t know, Toby, I just don’t know. I haven’t had lots of guys ask me what I want. I don’t know what I want.”

“Well I know I want you, and because of that I’ll let you make your own decisions. I want to take you upstairs and kiss you and tell you you’re beautiful over and over again and make you coffee and tell jokes that you’ll barely think are funny but you’ll laugh at anyways. But who cares what I want? I want whatever you want.”

Happy took a deep breathe and didn’t say anything. This was all too much and she wasn’t sure how to respond.  
“Toby, I... I think I want to take this slow.” She said finally. She watched his spirits fall, but she knew that they were not dead. They were never dead. She softened her face and gave an apologetic sigh.

“Look, I really really enjoyed our date and I don’t think it will be our last, but going too fast is how I’ve ruined relationships before. I think...well, I think we could really have something here. Just...don’t be weird about this, ok? Let’s just take things slow.”

Toby smiled at her. He was trying to keep it calm and casual like she was asking, but he was truly too happy to contain it.  
“Ok, deal. So what should I say now? I could say something really cheesy and romantic like ‘You better getting going, you shouldn’t stand out here so long. The stars are getting jealous’.” Said Toby as he dramatically gestured towards the sky. Happy rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness.

“No, just say something...cool. Something normal. Something that people just say to each other.”  
Toby thought for a moment before looking to her and say, “Have a good day at work.”

Happy raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but then shrugged it off with a laugh.

“You too. Don’t save the world without me, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She started towards the door, but Toby leaned in and landed a kiss on her check. Happy looked up in shock and tried to flash him a look of anger, but he was already lunging back towards his car.

“Have a good day at work!” He called to her. The anger disappeared from Happy’s face as she watched him go, laughing silently to herself.


End file.
